


My A.I Boyfriend.

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: CyberVale, Fluff, M/M, cloaks, robot!Carlos, scientist!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by (freedomconvicted.tumblr.com) I wrote this little fic about if their roles were reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My A.I Boyfriend.

Cecil wandered through the halls in an almost zombielike fashion, cup of black coffee pressed into the cradle of his palm and glasses sliding down his nose. He took the service elevator up to the main floor of the lab, nearly nodding off during the ride.

The man pressed his fingers to the security key slowly, typing in the code that seemed to be branded in his memory. The doors hissed open, revealing a dimly lit dome like room, thousands of monitors cast an eerie glow as the scientist stepped inside. Shoving his fingers underneath the thin space of his glasses, Cecil rubbed at his eyes and shuffled towards the desk.

He fell into the leather chair with a pleasant sigh, spinning around to stare at the central system. C.A.R.L.O.S slept in hibernation, although it really wasn’t sleep. He was almost certain Carlos had heard him enter – or at least sensed his life form. Cecil sipped at the coffee and sighed happily, glasses fogging up just the slightest from the steam rising off its warm surface. It was only then that he realized how chilly it was in the main lab, the young man cursed himself for forgetting his cloak.

The only reason why they had to keep the room at a freezing temperature of forty five degrees was to keep all the hardware and wiring from overheating. The last thing this colony needed was a brain fried A.I. So Cecil uselessly tugged his lab coat closer to his body, thankful for the high collar of his uniform at least. As he shivered and went over the files and activation codes for a new wireless system, which was becoming more of a hassle then anything and Cecil hardly noticed Carlos descending to the lab platform.

The A.I. was silent, always had been the prudish, uptight, yet fond piece of equipment. Although Cecil saw him more of a companion at this point, he’d been working in the labs for about three years. Sipping at the coffee once more, Cecil nearly leapt out of his skin when Carlos touched his shoulder in a fascinated way. Choking on the coffee and spilling it on his knees, Cecil gasped for air and spun around to greet Carlos. “D-Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He rasped, setting the cup aside and pounding on his chest whilst taking deep breaths.

Carlos bowed his head in apology and waited until Cecil’s breathing had returned to normal before continuing, “I’m dreadfully sorry… but I couldn’t help but to notice your lack of winter cloak.” He breathed, helmet blocking any signs of emotion. Cecil gave the man his best smile, wiping the warmth off his knees and chuckling.

“Yes, I forgot it down in my room.” The scientist explained gently, moving to stand and run his morning check on Carlos. All wires where in place, system was at normal capacity and the A.I. was pleasantly cool, no overheating noticed. “May I?” Cecil inquired politely, fingers resting on the glass dome of Carlos’s helmet, to which the A.I. nodded and let the shorter man unclasp its frame, pulling it off with a bit of effort.

Carlos had wonderful dark skin; hinted shadows bleed over his taller frame and always managed to steal Cecil’s breath away. His eyes where a hint of brown and gold, mixed together to create a lovely shade of tan, but golden flecks shimmered every so often under the scrutiny of Cecil’s own prying gaze. Carlos had been given a thin pair of squareish glasses; someone seemingly wanted to create a likeness to someone, or something.

Setting aside the helmet, Cecil smiled kindly at the other, still shivering slightly. “How are the colonies?” He questioned softly, turning around to pick up a new file, probably left there by Josie, who still wasn’t up. Cecil happened to be a night owl, and an early bird, an horrible, awful combination. Carlos shifted beside him, fingers pulling at his own, large cloak that was draped across his shoulders.

“Colonies are fine, nice and warm – unlike you, Doctor Palmer, here.”  Carlos answered calmly, handing the neatly folded cloak to Cecil with a smile. “I have no need for it,” He continued, noticing Cecil’s protests.

The man gently took the offered material; it was thick, fuzzy and heavy. But undeniably warm. Cecil clucked nervously, but slowly pulled it on over his head, pushing up the wide glasses and looking down to see the extent of the cloak. It cut off just low of his stained knees, much like his standard one, but was larger. Hands finding the slits in the side, he pulled his arms through and smiled despite himself. “Thank you, Carlos.” He managed, causing the A.I. to grin.

“You are welcome, Cecil.” He purred, backing up slightly into his main circuit, leaving the helmet on the table and watching as Cecil typed in his code and pulled open the tablet. The scientist tapped at the screen for a moment or two, before sitting down and reaching for the remains of his coffee with one hand, eyes still scanning over the documents coded inside. Carlos watched Cecil cross his legs, then sit on his ankles, body becoming clothed fully within his large cloak.

Completely oblivious to Carlos’s stares, Cecil worked most the day in solitude, lost to his programming and system checks. Once it was getting late, Carlos returned to the platform and easily approached Cecil, tipping his chair back and giving a formal greeting. “Hello, Cecil, did you enjoy my cloak?”

“Hm?” Cecil glanced up at the A.I. with a cheeky grin, “Oh, I believe I did, Carlos.” The man answered with a stretch, unfolding himself from the cloak and standing to pull it off. “Thank you, though next time I won’t forget mine.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in my cloak once more,” Carlos admitted, bowing his head softly and catching Cecil by the wrist. “It’s awfully big on you.” He breathed, bringing Cecil’s wrist to his lips and planting a soft kiss on the warm flesh there.

“C-Carlos…” Cecil stammered, staring at the figure with eyes as wide as saucers. But the A.I. simply kissed his skin again, cool lips leaving a pleasant tingling against his nerves. “We can’t – not in the lab!” Cecil squawked when Carlos pushed him into the nearest desk, hands sneaking under the purple cloak to grab at Cecil’s ass with serious intent.

“And why not? The cameras are timed out, and no-one is due here until morning.” Carlos growled next to his loves ear, catching the silver piercing there playfully. “Besides, I can sense your needs…”  The stronger easily plopped Cecil down onto the desk, fingers finding his belt and tugging at it quickly, bending over to cover Cecil’s chuckling lips in a fierce kiss.

Cecil grasped at Carlos’s armor, plucking at it needily and wrapping both legs around the man’s waist, pulling him closer and locking him there. Greedy fingers pulled at Carlos’s thick locks, making Carlos growl and buck up into Cecil’s body as the belt hit the floor. “Oh, Carlos… dear, sweet _, perfect_ Carlos.”

If anyone was to ever find out about this, they’d both lose their jobs. Or at least Cecil would. But dating the world’s most important android came at a price; one Cecil was all too willing to pay if it ever came to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> And I apologize for cutting it off right before the sexy stuff~ ;D
> 
> ALSO: Chapter two of Purification is almost done! Thanks for bearing with me - I haven't been writing much lately, so I'm just breaking into again!


End file.
